Fanfiction of The Fault in Our Stars
by lolobaby0225
Summary: Peter Van Houten invited Hazel to his place in Amsterdam. He will pay her all the journey's cost but he wanted her to take care his daughter before he came home...


Fanfiction of "The Fault in Our Stars"

Sitting in the car, Hazel looked at the residence. On both sides of the woods constantly flashed before her eyes like fragments of memories play in front of her.

That day, she was so excited because she got the reply from Peter Van Houten. Peter Van Houten invited her to his place in Amsterdam. He will pay her all the journey's cost but he wanted her to take care his daughter before he came home. Hazel of course said yes.

When Hazel arrived the airport, she took on a taxi and gave the address to the driver. "Are you sure about the address is right? It's a far place from here." Said the driver.

"Yes, I think that's right. He had double check with me." Hazel answers.

"OK."

After about one hours drive, the scene outside the window from the building into the forest. When she got off the car, the ancient but beautiful house in front of her. Hazel took the key to open the door. There was a note paper on the desk.

Dear Hazel,

Thank you for coming. I will come back after three days. Please observe the following points:

Do not enter the master bedroom.

Remember to let my daughter eat the medicine in the white closet every day morning.

Hope I can see you soon.

Peter Van Houten

"Hi, I'm Amy. What's your name?"

There come out a cute voice behind Hazel.

Hazel turned around and saw a blond hair little girl.

"Hi, I'm Hazel. I will stay here for three days."

"I know, I think we will have lots of fun."

"I hope so."

Hazel had good time with Amy. They eat together, draw together, read together. At the third day morning, Hazel came into the living room and found Amy already got up watching TV.

"Good morning! You get up early today." Said Hazel.

"Because today is a good start." Amy said with her mouth slightly raised.

Hazel started to make breakfast, "A good start? Is that mean your father will come back at tonight?"

Amy went to the table, just smile without a word.

"What are you afraid of? You should be happy!"

"But…"

"But what? Think about how he done to you!"

"I was found how to do? The women lives in home already!"

Hazel was hide behind the door, the sight that made her feel confused. Because Amy's room except no one else other than her own.

"Amy, It's time to have dinner." Hazel said.

Reflected in the mirror of Amy glanced at her, her eyes was that Hazel had never seen before.

But then Amy turned, and gave her a brilliant smile, said"! I can't wait to have dinner."

Hazel looked the clock on the wall, is already eleven pm, and dinner is over for a long time.

"Why your dad didn't come back yet?"

Amy grabbed the hem of her close and looked at the corridor.

"He may has other work. I'm so tired, I want to sleep now." Amy said and walked back to the room.

The next morning, a rapid knock on the door awakened Hazel.

She opened the door, did not expect to see a group of police.

"Miss Lancaster, last night someone said you kill the house keeper. We need to search the house." Said the police.

Hazel froze in place, and the police have been rushed into the house.

"Sheriff, we found it! Victim was in the master bedroom."

"We guest he had died about two days." The police said.

At this time, Amy came out from her room. When she saw the police she suddenly began to cry. "Is her! She killed my father."

Hazel was completely overwhelmed, she even didn't know why Amy said that to the police.

Police quickly comforted Amy. They started to collect evidence and to carry the body. Amy and Hazel then was taken back to the police station.

After the inspection report came out, all the evidence prove that she was the murderer in.

When Hazel returned to the house with the police to take her bag, Amy walked over to her.

"Thank you for taking care of me. Oh, and I forgot to introduce myself, Hi, I'm Billy." Appearance is still Amy, "He" said with a smile, but the eyes were totally different.

At this moment, Hazel finally understood what's going on...

Sitting in the police car, Hazel looked farther and farther of the residence, on both sides of the woods constantly flashed before his eyes, but this time her heart was stuck in the picture Amy of incredible smile...

Or, is it Billy's smile?

-End


End file.
